


Stage Flirt

by sotoayam



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, changmin doesn't do cheesy, cute stuff, it's meant to be playful, yunho likes cheesy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotoayam/pseuds/sotoayam
Summary: Yunho winks and talking sweet to him again.His hand all over Changmin's shoulder, finding an anchor.





	Stage Flirt

He did it again, talking all cherry and rainbow at the stage to him. He knew that fans like it, he could hear their scream, he could see his partner all lovey dovey eyes. All the sweetness that is U-Know Yunho and all the cringey-eyes (he is really cringey right now) Choikang Changmin. Yunho knows that he doesn’t like those cherry words, all the tingling and sappiness… still he is doing it. Changmin contemplates whether to play along or just being all rejective.

‘Changmin the sweetest cherry pie…’ Yunho starts again, which immediately turns him off completely.

‘Go away, _hyung_.’ he replied with a cringey eyes (soon it will be his default eyes were Yunho kept doing the cheesy-act)

The older doesn’t seem to get the message and still approaches him for a hug. Fans scream, yes, he could hear it it is deafening. Changmin stayed in his place but looked away as far as he could, closing his eyes, yet he knew from a heart that Yunho is only one step away. Arms around him, ready for an embrace. Changmin opens his eyes to find that Yunho is awfully close.

(Damn those sparkling loving eyes!)

‘Don’t you want to hug me?’ he spoke again. His mic is on, all fans could hear the advance clearly. Changmin can’t really object, and while he is not hug-hater, he doesn’t really like all the flirtation on the stage (Yunho still flirts the same in the backstage to him, but in there Changmin can always hit him).

Yunho is really close right now, that if one of them slips off a little they can even kiss. Oh how they can kiss right now.

Yunho winks and talking sweet to him again.

His hand all over his shoulder, finding an anchor.

His eyes all adoring and pleading for him to just go with it.

Changmin really wants to hit his _hyung_.

‘I said go away!’ he shoves and almost almost in a close second throws a punch to the older. Yunho only ran playfully, smiling all wide in the middle of fan’s even louder screams, satisfied for his success in making the younger all flustered.

(That damn bastard!)

(He will totally get another hotel room tonight)

(The room should be the farthest from the other)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it is not much. But I saw this vid on one of their concert? In where Yunho tried to hug Changmin I guess, I can’t be sure about what he said since it has no audio, but it is just too cute. Changmin looked away and rejected the hug, he almost threw a punch for Yunho all playfully while Yunho ran away. I want to bring lightness in the fic, it is not a hate-fic. I mean, Changmin likes Yunho too, he just doesn’t like it when Yunho comes to him on the stage, all thick-cheeked spewing cheesy words that fans love.


End file.
